FLW Wrestling: The Beginning - Episode 1
July 2, 2014: I remember this day so well. I'll admit it was a very sticky day, and it wasn't because I came from a match. I was on vacation during this time, okay? However, it was the first time I met her. My future in FLW could take a huge rise or it could take a huge hit and I could never be seen again. Just...I couldn't stop thinking of kissing her for some unknown reason. ???) "May I take your order?" I didn't respond, so she asked again, but I was in complete shock. She didn't look so great. She had these huge bags under her eyes and her tone was just so depressing. And I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, but I was hoping she'd kiss me. ???) "Sir..." "I'm sorry, I was ju-" ???) "It's fine," she said in a brighter mood. "Would you like anything to drink?" "Well, what do you have?" She immediately gave me a strange look. I don't know if it was me, but maybe I was looking at her like someone creepy guy though. If so, I couldn't help it. She was a cute lady in a horrible restaurant and I think I was attracted to her, but who knows...I just kept thinking of her kissing me. In fact, I never paid attention to what she said next. "I'll have a ki...key chain, key chain, kind cup of water please," was my response. ???) "Okay...," she said, after a giggle. Man, did I almost slip up. I made her laugh though, so I guess that's something. By the way, when you're getting a drink and don't know what to get, look at the menu or just say water. Screw your soft drinks, water is good for you whether you like it or not. And don't even get me going about any other type of drink. Just stick with water and you're good. Ching, ching, ching! I looked right towards the kitchen door after I heard that sound. Profanity was quickly said and I couldn't help but feel upset. What if she got cut, oh my...I couldn't help her...And what if she was bleeding badly? And most importantly about the kiss that I wanted?! I worried for a few minutes, but then I calmed down. In about twenty more minutes, she came out and she looked as if she was crying. I think she still was, but I was looking up at the bug infested lights at this time. ???) "I'm sorry," she told me, but I didn't know why. "Someone else will help you." I was suddenly heart broken as my eyes met her face. I could see the tears rolling down, her eyes were all watery, and so were mine. I lost a kiss and a valet...I wanted to cry with her so badly now...But she just rushed out of this trashy restaurant and left me feeling depressed myself. What do you think of FLW Wrestling: The Beginning - Episode 1? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short You typed it differently. Where's the wrestling? Others + Others - '' ''No spoiler being given here, but this episode was done in "The Star" Aaron Highlight's point-of-view. Below are a few questions I hope you answer. You don't have to answer one, answering one is good enough for me. '' ''Questions: '' #What do you think of Aaron Highlight? ''' #''Who was his waitress? '' #''Why do you think his waitress left? '' #''What are your thoughts on how I typed this episode? '' 'FLW Wrestling: Looking for Her - Episode 2 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight